dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant
- 25 tiles - 15 tiles FX Workshop and Hatchery 5x5 | sacrifice = (DK2) | job = Fighter | fighter = Mêlée (DK1), Blocker (DK2) | Health = 650 | wages = 43 (DK1) 500 (DK2) | spells = Level 1 - Level 10 - (DK1) None (DK2) | possession = Dwarf Chucking (DK2) | likes = Training (DK1), Training, Manufacturing, Gambling (DK2) | hates = (DK2) | counterpart= (DK2) |immunity = Lava (DK2)}}The Giant is a Hero unit encountered in Dungeon Keeper and Dungeon Keeper 2. Dungeon Keeper Giants are slow heroes who don´t have any magic abilities beside at level 10. But their strength with their giant cudgel is the second highest of all creatures, only surpassed by the and the (who are joint strongest). They have average health and quite low defence compared to other creatures, along with poor dexterity but rather high luck. Capturing Giants is not very popular, because they move so slowly (32, as the and ), which impedes their usefulness in dungeon labour and in being frontline fighters. They refuse to research and will train automatically. They take a rather low pay. If they become angry, they may damage the walls before leaving the dungeon. Combat Statistics See Query for information on Health, Strength, Defence, Skill, Dexterity and Luck. Tasks and Management Notes *As a creature under the Keeper's control, the Giant's slowness is exacerbated by its hunger rate, which is more frequent than for s, and it's likely to spend about a quarter of its time just moving between the Hatchery and worksite. Description (Dungeon Keeper 2) Giants can be thought of as…well traitors almost. They look like they should be on your side, so let’s correct their error eh? Giants are good at manufacturing and very strong in battle; they are fire proof, immune to Fear and they make excellent soldiers. They are slow, but very intimidating, so once again early on you will need to overpower these beefy beasts with force of numbers, and try and ambush them one at a time. They seem to take special pleasure in squishing your Imps so be careful. They take some time to convert, but are strong warriors and excellent craftsmen when lacking the Bile Demon's fragrant charms or no Portal is available and need to build items. They like to train and manufacturing in the Workshop, or gamble in the Casino if no work or training is available. They seem to get along with all portal creatures, but they hate the Troll. They remain useful minions for the entire Campaign and their wages are acceptable. Giants are also useful in defending the dungeon if lacking the stronger creatures. They have the same health as Knights and Black Knights, but much less compared to Bile Demons. They will eat 5 chickens, just like Bile Demons and will work in the workshop like them. Trivia *Giants can walk through lava. *Giants are resistant to the Inferno Spell. The Mentor's Thoughts Gallery Giant Concept.jpg|Giant Concept Art (Dungeon Keeper 2) Giant panel icon.jpg|Giant panel icon Giant icon.jpg|Giant pickup icon Dk1 giant big.png|The Giant's Portrait in DK1 Barb0.gif|Ingame animation of the Giant (DK1) Dungeon Keeper Fairy Giant.png|Early DK1 placeholder portrait Category:Heroes